


Yes I Am

by kendrasaunders



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: And Uses Them For Sex Reasons, F/F, LOSF Polyamory Week, Sara Temporarily Has Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: Sara x Kendra x Amaya. In which Sara has been temporarily granted super strength, probably after some lab accident, that’s not the point. The point is, Kendra and Amaya are here in this trying time to help. In a very physical way.





	Yes I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Happy DCTV Poly Week! You can track my Poly Week activities on [my tumblr.](http://kendrasaunders.tumblr.com/tagged/dctv-poly-week)

“Oh, Sara,” Kendra says, staring at her as she resolutely lays starfish-style on her bed and stares up at the ceiling. “It’s not that bad.”

“I tried to take a shower,” Sara says, glumly. “I broke the shower.”

“It’s only temporary,” Amaya says. “I mean, Nate got powers and he loved them, we figured you’d be more… excited.”

“Yeah, so did I,” Sara says. “Except I’m like, crazy strong, and I can’t touch anything without breaking it? So I’m just going to lay here until it wears off.”

“You’re bored out of your mind aren’t you?” Kendra says.

“Kill me,” Sara says.

“No one’s killing anyone,” Amaya says. “We came in here to cheer you up!”

“How?” Sara asks.

“I mean plan A was to just sit in here with you and smoke weed until you relaxed and slept this off, but you’re not smoking, so-“

“I broke my pipe,” Sara pouts, showing Kendra her relatively undamaged-looking hand. “With this dumb super strength.”

“You poor thing,” Kendra says, leaning in to kiss the tips of Sara’s fingers. “You could always use mine. Or Mick’s. Or Len’s. Or Nate’s. Or Len’s. Or Amaya’s.”

“I don’t have a pipe,” Amaya says, just a twinge of offense in her tone.

“Yes you do,” Sara says. “We got it for you, remember?”

Amaya crosses her arms. “You guys got me that glass figurine of the pink elephant! Is it-“

“No!” Sara interrupts. “Nope. No.”

“That is exactly what we got you,” Kendra adds. “We’re so happy you like it.”

“So uh-“ Sara says, giggling slightly to herself, almost smacking Kendra on the thigh when she grins in response. “What’s plan B?”

“Nate got to mess around with Ray when he got his powers,” Amaya says, still giving them a look. She shakes it off. “And yours are only temporary, Gideon said so, so why not just… play around with them?”

“I think I might uh,” Sara juts out her lower lip. “I don’t want to hurt you guys, so-“

“Aw,” Kendra says. “That’s cute.”

Sara tilts her head. “Um, I’m like the best assassin ever and now I’m super strong, so-“

“You’re an okay assassin,” Amaya says. “If we’re being honest.”

“And you’re very fragile, honey,” Kendra adds. “You’re our favorite non-magical person. Really.”

“This is the rudest thing that’s ever happened to me,” Sara says. “Amaya's like, only magical when she wants to be!”

“Which is plenty,” Amaya adds. “What, Sara? You scared of us?”

“I see what you’re doing,” Sara says, wrinkling her nose. “And it’s working, because I’m not gonna lie to you, I’m getting pretty turned on by the concept of throwing you across a room. So-“ She hops off the bed, and the impact of her feet hitting the floor makes the room shake. “Fuck. How does Supergirl live like this?” She looks at Kendra. “How do you?”

“You get used to it,” Kendra says. “Though I’m not as strong as Kara by a long shot. Which I’m actually pretty cool with.”

“You guys could still arm wrestle,” Sara says. “Or regular wrestle. Whichever. I’m fine with it.”

“Focus, please,” Amaya says.

“Relax,” Sara says, moving to tap Amaya on the ass, and knocking her onto the floor. “Shit! Sorry!”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Amaya says, picking herself up. “But I owe you for that.”

“This is kind of ideal for me,” Sara says. “I’m actually really liking this.”

“I’m sure you are,” Kendra says, picking Sara up and slinging her over her shoulder.

“Hey!” Sara says. “I can walk.”

“We’re trying to get you to the gym with the ship in one piece,” Kendra says. “Also, Rip wanted us to calm you down and not fire you up. So.”

“Adorable, but so fragile,” Sara says. “I would shatter his little porcelain body in my amazingly strong hands.”

“Don’t get off to that,” Kendra says. “Stick to those of us that can handle it.”

“Uh, you couldn’t handle me without strength,” Sara says. “You think you can now that I’m basically the greatest hero alive?”

“Maybe we should just get her high,” Amaya says, and when Sara sticks her tongue out Amaya responds in kind.

“No, I’m pretty sold on this,” Kendra says.

“Because we’re gonna get five minutes into sparring and start fucking, right?” Sara says.

“Counting on it,” Kendra says. 

 

 

In fairness, they get six minutes into sparring before she throws Kendra across the room, grinning, and then Amaya is grabbing her by the hair. And here’s something she’s realized suddenly, which is that Kendra is actually really fucking strong. Like, why hasn’t Kendra broken more showers? Or put a hole in the wall between her room and Mick’s room?

She thinks they’ve been holding back around her, and it’s kind of amazing that for once, they have a reason not to. 

If she could get this on lock, it could always be like this.

You know, Amaya holding her by the hair, strength turned up to gorilla, probably, and Kendra getting up and sweeping her hair off her face. 

“Having fun?” Sara asks. 

Kendra lifts her chin in Amaya’s direction, and Amaya pulls Sara up- She stands to avoid having her hair yanked out and tries not to let out any incriminating noises as Amaya holds her wrists behind her back.

“Feels good, right?” Kendra asks. “You taught me that.”

Sara grins. “What did I say?” she asks. “When you told me that.”

“You were a smug piece of shit about it,” Kendra says. “And you said something about being an excellent teacher. Which, incidentally, was how I knew you were still you.”

“Aw, I’m such an asshole,” Sara says.

“I’m not sorry I missed that,” Amaya says.

“Yeah, our first year was wild,” Sara says. “Guess how much dick Kendra took.”

“All,” Kendra responds, laughing.

Sara grins, and she can’t really help it- She’s strong. She’s the strongest she’s ever been, stronger than the animal Amaya is channeling at the moment, and she breaks Amaya’s grasp turning around and grabbing her hands. She holds them above her head, and honestly? _This_ is the smugest she’s ever been. New record.

“Try again,” Sara says. 

Amaya darts her tongue out against her lower lip. “Sure,” she says, and for a moment she’s lit up by something with six legs and pincers- And when she drops below Sara’s waist level, she manages to flip Sara onto her back pretty damn well.

“Most beetles are one thousand times stronger than their body weight,” Amaya says, rising back to her full height.“So when you use that as a human-“

“You become as strong as like, a billion beetles,” Sara says, looking up at her. “Got it.”

Amaya smirks at her, and honestly, how dare she be so beautiful? Sara averts her gaze, catching Kendra’s eye. 

Kendra just nods, and fuck. Too many hot girls. Too many ethereal princesses, and not enough sex being had. 

“So how strong do you think you are now, Amaya?” Kendra says. “Stronger than the both of us?” 

“I dunno,” Amaya says. “Probably?”

“Let’s test that theory,” Kendra says. 

Kendra sweeps Amaya’s left leg as Sara grabs her right ankle- It’s an easy knockdown, but Kendra is nice enough to catch her and lay her down before she can fall. 

Sara rolls onto her knees, climbing on top of Amaya and sitting on her hips. “You think you’re strong enough to take me fucking you right now?”

Kendra grabs Amaya’s hands and pins them over her head, leaning over her, letting her hair fall in Amaya’s face. “Think you’re strong enough to take us both on?”

Amaya lets out a small, desperate whimper. “You said we’d do this to Sara.”

Kendra sucks in her cheek. “She’s right,” she says, looking up at Sara. “I did.”

“Ah,” Sara says. “I have a solution.”

She lunges, tackling Kendra onto her back and grabbing her by the jaw and kissing the breath out of her, kissing her with all force and strength and feeling how powerful Kendra is underneath her.

“We can definitely handle Kendra,” Sara says, victoriously lifting her head for air. “I’m at least as strong as she is.”

“Oh, no you’re not,” Kendra says, stroking Sara’s cheek. “But I like being handled.”

“Fuck,” Amaya says, decidedly, and in a rare show of neediness is the first one to forgo her yoga pants. “Can I please just sit on someone’s face already?”

“I’ve got a mouth, don’t I?” Kendra asks. “Come here. You’re dripping on your thighs, poor thing.”

Amaya sighs in relief.

“Well, if she’s just going for it,” Sara says, and she decides, because she can, to just tear Kendra’s pants clean off. “I think I really should make you come a few thousand times, now.”

“I liked those,” Kendra protests.

“Oh, boo,” Sara says, running her finger through Kendra’s slit. “Can I just say that you two literally destroy me?”

“Mutual,” Kendra says, already arching her hips. Always so expectant. 

“You did actually destroy me that one time,” Amaya says. “And you didn’t even have super strength. I couldn’t walk.”

“Yeah, but that’s because you’re into anal, sweetie,” Sara says. “And we love you for it.”

Amaya lets out a huff.

“Sweetie,” Kendra says. “Getting thirsty over here.”

Sara lazily puts her thumb in Kendra, just to feel her out, just to get slick, as Amaya settles on Kendra’s jaw and hums in pleasure. 

“So,” Sara says. “Are we completely against me running to grab one of our little friends and coming back, or?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Amaya says, already panting and grabbing at her own breasts. “It’d be rude of you not to put that thing in at least one of us when you’re this strong.”

“You’re so right,” Sara says. She strokes Kendra’s thigh. “Don’t let her come till I get back, princess.”

“What?” Amaya says, wriggling her hips. “You guys!”

Sara blows her a quick kiss and tries to remember, in her sex-addled brain, who’s bedroom they left their toys in.


End file.
